


Hard to Believe

by Koujakuba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I am so sorry, I don't even know how to tag them omg, Kouao Week, M/M, these are hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koujakuba/pseuds/Koujakuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku really did come back.</p><p>(KouAo Week, Day 2: "Reuniting")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short, I'm sorry. OTL
> 
> [Prompt comes from here~](http://kouao-week.tumblr.com/post/123154147896/finally-kicking-this-blog-off-now-that-were)

Aoba’s eyelids flutter open, and, for a split second, he swears he sees something impossible right in front of him. He closes his heavy eyelids again, he’s probably still dreaming, there’s no way he actually saw someone who looks exactly like an older version of Koujaku staring back at him - he left a long time ago, he’s on the mainland, not on Midorijima. He pulls the blanket over his head and nestles into a comfortable place in his bed, feels himself begin to drift back to sleep.  
  
“Oi, Aoba…”  
  
Great, now he’s hearing voices, one so clear and strong, like it’s actually here in the room with him. Something pokes his shoulder next and he lets out an irritated groan - this dream is awfully vivid…  
  
“Aoba!”  
  
This time, the voice is louder and more intense, he jumps and ends up tumbling off his bed, landing with a loud “thud”.  
  
“Ouch…”  
  
And now there’s an energetic laugh; he’s definitely not asleep anymore, maybe he’s just going crazy.  
  
Or maybe Koujaku actually is here right now.  
  
“Are you okay?” the words are broken up by laughter, and Aoba shoots a glare at the other person. He’s about to complain, about to bite this person’s head off for making him fall out of bed, instead, he’s taken by surprise, his mind seems to collapse on itself upon actually seeing this person.  
  
He definitely looks different, but he’s still recognizable. That is definitely Koujaku, he actually _is_ here. Aoba can only give him a dumbstruck stare through wide eyes, and Koujaku slowly stops laughing.  
  
“Aoba? What’s wrong?”  
  
Even though it’s nearly impossible to believe, yesterday actually happened, he really did come home from work to find Koujaku in his house, he even ended up staying the night too. _Koujaku_ \- the last person he ever expected to see again, and he’s still having trouble believing he’s seeing him now even with Koujaku here in front of him.  
  
“S-sorry, it’s just… kind of hard for me to wrap my head around…”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“That you’re really here…”  
  
“Ah… sometimes it’s hard for me to believe too, so don’t worry about it.”  
  
There’s so much Aoba would like to know, like what Koujaku did all this time on the mainland, _why_ he had to leave in the first place, and why he couldn’t come back sooner.  
  
As hard as it is to admit, he was heartbroken when Koujaku left; he was his only friend because everyone else bullied and teased him, but Koujaku would always save him. When he left, the bullying continued and there was no one there to rescue him anymore, he would go home with scrapes and bruises, his hair throbbing painfully from all the pinching and tugging, and he would cry himself to sleep. He eventually had to learn how to defend himself, but before that…  
  
It was hard…  
  
There’s a part of him that wants to admit all of this to Koujaku, and another part that would rather keep it locked deep inside.  
  
“Anyway, since you slept in, Tae-san sent me to wake you up,” Koujaku speaks again, and Aoba shakes away those feelings and does his best to put on the grumpiest-looking pout he can manage, trying to hide the torrent of thoughts swirling around in his head.  
  
“You didn’t have to scare me and make me fall out of bed though, jeez…” he pulls himself back onto his bed, sits at the edge and rubs the sleep from his eyes, and Koujaku laughs.  
  
“Sorry about that~”  
  
Even though he’d rather feel annoyed right now, he can’t help feeling nostalgic - Koujaku used to wake him up like this a lot in the past too, there was a lot of banter just like this too. It’s weird how, even after so many years of not seeing each other, it feels like nothing between them has changed.  
  
His stomach growls and brings him back to reality, and Koujaku just smiles at him and chuckles.  
  
“C’mon, Tae-san already made breakfast, if we don’t hurry, it’s going to get cold and then she’ll yell at us…”  
  
“R-right…” he scrambles to his feet, and follows Koujaku out the door, pausing at the top of the stairs. “H-hey… Koujaku?” it feels weird saying that name, he never thought he would ever say it again. Koujaku stops too and turns just enough to look at him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Aoba wants to tell him how much he missed him, how hard it was to watch him leave, explain that he was so excited to see him yesterday, he wanted to give him a tight hug just like he would when they were kids. It all sounds kind of weird and sappy in his head, so he doesn’t say any of it, instead, settling on a much simpler phrase, hoping it conveys at least some of his feelings.  
  
“I’m glad you’re back…” and Koujaku gives him that same warm smile from when they were kids.  
  
“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts after this one deal with them being in a romantic relationship, so hopefully I can ~~go back to sinning and writing disgusting things~~ write something really cute and fluffy for those! ( ´ ▽ ` )b


End file.
